Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an RF plug connection system, and in particular to a radio-frequency plug connection system which can be used in motor vehicles, as well as to a method for assembling the RF plug connection system.
Previously known connection systems for two RF cables include metallic plugs, the use of which involves considerable assembly effort. The cables to be connected must have the insulation (sheaths) stripped off 3 times, the cables must be fitted in place, the inner conductor must be soldered, the outer conductor must be beaded over, the cables must be passed through the plug housing, and finally contact must be made by the insertion of a retaining part.
Furthermore, another known connector for coaxial cables is disclosed in German Patent DE 36 88 284 C, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,001. That connector is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 and described in detail below. Even that prior art device requires a number of assembly steps, and the stripping of the insulation of the outer sheathing is unavoidable.
The disadvantages of the known connectors for RF cables may be regarded as being that too many assembly steps are required and the complete stripping of the insulation on the coaxial cables involves considerable effort which, in turn, creates fault sources, such as damage to the shield when the insulation of the outer sheath is being stripped off.